Sweet Nothings
by Yashirin
Summary: Horitsuba kurofai fic! Fai hasn't been seeing his fave teacher lately... then seeing him with Yuui feels a bit strange...
1. Side A1

Horitsuba's gleeful chemistry teacher is a bit down today probably because it's been a whole two days since a certain gym teacher hasn't been around. He was assigned to take care of an upcoming event, Valentine's Day, for both the teacher and students' enjoyment.

"Muu…" the teacher pouted. "Where is Kuro-mii-sensei?!" He tapped the desk impatiently with the pen he's holding. "I wonder what's taking him so long." He talked to himself. "He said he's taking care of the prom but why hasn't he come back yet?" He questioned, still tapping with his pen.

Seriously, he thinks he's dying because of boredom without his favorite teacher around. There's no one to tease, no one to annoy… No one was shouting with anger at him… no chasing like cats and dogs… It's boring!

"Uhmmm… A-ano…" He heard a faltering voice which made him come back to reality, breaking his thoughts. The blonde teacher turned his head to who it was and saw Watanuki before him.

"Yes?" replied Fai-sensei for Watanuki to know he's listening.

"It's just that…" he paused. "The bell already rang… so class is…" another pause but now having an awkward stance. "It's just Fai-sensei seems a bit out of himself and he didn't hear the bell ring and class is over!!" He burst out the words clammed inside of him and huffed with a cartoonish face.

"Ah! Is it?" The blonde realized what the student said. He stood up from his seat and stared at the class who was sitting but was supposedly been dismissed. "I'm sorry class~!" He apologized and bowed his head a little. "I'll make up for this~ tomorrow will be early dismissal~!" He smiled and waved a hand full of energy. "Class dismiss~!" He ended and ran off the door.

Before anyone even had the chance to react, the teacher had already dashed off. What was that? It seems that not everyone can keep up with their chemistry teacher's way of thinking. It's as if a quiet rain was pouring and a few seconds later, a sandstorm is occurring. Doesn't make sense right? But that's how they describe their over-enthusiastic fun chemistry teacher.

He darted toward a familiar room, nearly stumbling on his way there. The door was half-opened, meaning someone was inside. _Yatta~!!_

"Kuro-pon-sensei~!!" He sang as he made his way into the room. He spread his arms wide and lunged to the tall figure. It was successful; he landed nicely on the man with his arms around his neck. The blonde teacher felt the other jerk back a little to balance himself with the unexpected weight.

He heard him hissed. How nostalgic~ though he thinks he himself is overreacting because it really had been just two days. Fai nuzzled and rubbed his cheeks against the other man's neck which was really warm.

"Oi. Get off of me!!" The gym teacher warned the blonde furrowing his brows.

"I miss my Kuro-rin~" the blonde rested his head on Kurogane's shoulder. "Did he miss me too?"

A short silence…

The smaller teacher heard the other taking a deep breath. Knowing what the other was about to do, he release his hold and distanced himself a little bit from the teacher.

"Who the hell is this 'Kuro-rin'?!!" Kurogane roared but the blonde just smiled, enjoying the gym teacher's reaction.

"Waaahh~ Kuro-min-sensei's mad already~!" He grinned poking the taller teacher's arm. "So how was Kuro-sensei's trip?" He asked.

_Tsk._ He heard the black-haired react. He always do that expression whenever his annoyed, it's somewhat like a way to restrain and calm himself down.

"Nothing out of the ordinary…" He replied. "…and it was tiring." He added.

"I have good news that will make Kuro-pii-sensei happy~!!" The blonde giggled absolutely positive he'll make the gym teacher happier. The tan man just looked incredulously raising an eyebrow. "I'll give Kuro-tan chocolates on Valentine's Day~!!!" He cheered making the other opened his mouth in surprise.

After the words escaped from the blonde's mouth, Kurogane gathered his composure. "I'll pass."

"Eeeh?? But I know how to make chocolates at the very least." He moped trying to convince him to accept.

"What part of that makes me happy exactly?" He then turned around and took a seat, busying himself with the random papers on his desk.

"I told you already. I'll be making and giving Kuro-min-sensei chocolates on Valentine's Day~" He explained determined to make the other teacher say yes.

"You of all people should know I hate sweets. I've been cursing you about those sugary craps you've stuffed in my mouth whenever you caught me off guard." The gym teacher retorted and stacked the pile of papers on the side.

"I know that! But this one's different!" The blonde insisted.

"What makes it different then?"

"Because this time I'll be making it especially for…" He wanted to say 'for you' but for some strange reasons, his throat won't let him. "…for Valentine's Day~!" He flashed a strained smile that he wished Kurogane won't notice. "But if you really don't want one then it's ok." He added still plastering a smile. "Oiah~! I forgot, I'm supposed to meet up with Yuui at the HomeEc room. I'll wait for an answer, Kuro-pipi~!!"

"Wait." The deep voice made him stop midway from reaching the sliding door.

"Hmmm?" Fai looked at Kurogane without a change in his smiling expression. "Made up your mind already?"

_Silence._

"Geez… I'll eat it ok?" The gym teacher was diverting his eyes. The chemistry teacher thought that his colleague's answer was forced. The blonde's smile dropped and when he glanced at the taller man, his sapphire eyes met a pair of determined crimson orb. "So… don't wear such faces anymore…" He felt a warm hand was gently placed on his cheek. It slowly slid and moved to his chin. He sensed his face being tilted as his eyes further sink into the red eyes.

It took the chemistry teacher a whole two seconds before everything that was happening registered into his brain. His eyes widened seeing a face so close to him. Their lips were touching, Kurogane's lips on his. He could actually feel the softness of the man. It surprised him to experience first hand the tenderness and dominating caress of the teacher. He closed his eyes bearing in mind that the other had already shut his. He smiled at the gesture and made contact with the black clothes in front of him as if trying to get hold on something real, something that would tell him everything is true, that this is not a dream. Fai could feel that Kurogane was starting to deepen the kiss as his mouth was being lightly sucked and felt a wet touch across his lips. His heart was pounding and was becoming breathless.

Kurogane pulled back and the contact ended. The blonde slowly opened his heavily lidded eyes, letting go of Kurogane's shirt and immediately locked his gaze with him.

"Kuro-sensei…?" He was the first one to speak, head tilted with an obvious blush. He brushed his fingers on his lower lip confirming if what had happened was real or not. "Kuro-rin-sensei will eat the chocolates, right?" He questioned not wanting to ask what he did.

He saw him sighed, expressions turning back to the usual annoyed ones. "I don't want to repeat myself." Fai smiled and chuckled. "You told me your twin was waiting for you… hurry up." He commented.

"As expected from Kuro-pon~"

"Who the hell are you calling 'Kuro-pon'??!!" He shouted. "It's Kurogane!"

"Waai~!! He's mad~!!" He opened the door and dashed outside.

He run and as soon as he was sure the other wasn't going to run after him, he stopped. "Kuro-mii-sensei always does things blatantly… his seriousness surprises me, and he was the one talking about me catching him off guard..." He smiled again attached with a pink color creeping on his face when he remembered Kurogane kissing him. "Ah! I forgot! Yuui left school early."

* * *

This is my first horitsuba fic~!!

I think it's a little short though. There would be Side A and Side B.

Side A is for Fai's point of view like this one and Side B is Kuro's

* * *

Peek in Side B:

_It's been a whole two days since Kurogane left the school to go at some random places. He had been appointed in running errands, err, not errands but preparing for the upcoming Valentine's Event. The crazy school principal dumped all the work to him: from the interior design to the food. The design is elegant; the table and seat covers, the huge curtains for the stage are also beautiful. There were various foods and dessert, and by the looks of it, the buffet will be delicious. But even with all the praise for the forthcoming event… why was he to travel to order for these things?! Although the school is in Tokyo, why did he have to buy the covers at Nagoya? Even if there are bullet trains, why can't they just order it online or via telephone? The foods were all delicious but they were all from different restaurants and shops. He had to go throughout Tokyo just to find those places. Tsk. What a pain. It's a good thing he'll be going back to his usual work today but he has to drop to the school first._

_Hmmm… Speaking of school, he was wondering if a certain chemistry teacher hasn't been doing something idiotic and weird that wouldn't freak the students out. He's been happy to have a trip alone, away from the over-enthusiastic blonde he always sees at school. The one bugging him all the time, calling him some random nicknames and pissing the hell out of him, he's sure that one of these days he might end up killing his coworker._

_Two days without that chemistry teacher… He heaved. To be honest… It's too quiet and boring…_


	2. Side B1

This is kurogane's POV in accordance to the first chap.

* * *

It's been a whole two days since Kurogane left the school to go at some random places. He had been appointed in running errands, err, not errands but preparing for the upcoming Valentine's Event. The crazy school principal dumped all the work on him: from the interior design to the food. The design is elegant; the table and seat covers, the huge curtains for the stage are also beautiful. There were various foods and dessert, and by the looks of it, the buffet will be delicious. But even with all the praise for the forthcoming event… why was he to travel to order for these things?! Although the school is in Tokyo, why did he have to buy the covers at Nagoya? Even if there are bullet trains, why can't they just order it online or via telephone? The foods were all delicious but they were all from different restaurants and shops. He had to go throughout Tokyo just to find those places. _Tsk. _What a pain. It's a good thing he'll be going back to his usual work today but he has to drop to the school first.

_Hmmm…_ Speaking of school, he was wondering if a certain chemistry teacher hasn't been doing something idiotic and weird that wouldn't freak the students out. He's been happy to have a trip alone, away from the over-enthusiastic blonde he always sees at school. The one bugging him all the time, calling him some random nicknames and pissing the hell out of him, he's sure that one of these days he might end up killing his coworker. Although a change of pace won't kill anyone – he thought – maybe all he needs is this peace and quiet.

Two days without that chemistry teacher… He heaved. To be honest… It's _too _quiet and boring…

The taxi had stopped in front of the academy. It was quiet probably because there are still classes going on. After paying, he immediately went to the principal's office to report the things he had done at the tip, the things he bought and the outcomes.

"Just expected from Kurogane-sensei!!!" The long-haired principal said and sipped some tea. "Thank you!! If I were to order some other person, he might not do it with such speed as yours." She thanked while the tan man seems to not care at what the other was saying.

"Ah. So am I free to do anything now? Or do I have to go to class?" He asked.

"Oh~ you're free for the day and you don't have to attend class either since it's the last period." She replied sipping another from the cup. "Besides…" She eyed the man with a knowing stare. In return, the man just raised an eyebrow, questioning himself what's with the stare. "…I think you've missed our popular blonde science teacher." She grinned playfully.

What the hell is she saying? There's no way he'd miss that idiotic teacher. "No, I didn't." He retorted. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" He added and headed to the door wanting to end the stupid conversation.

"Whatever Kurogane-sensei… But you know, some things can't be hidden for so long." She said and when the gym teacher tried to look at the principal, she was already looking outside through the huge window pane, smiling and sipping more of the tea.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He admitted, though in the back of his head a mental image of the annoying blonde ran through his head. And with that he left the principal's room and went to his own.

He played with the keys in his pocket while thinking of the principal's words and the figure that occupied his thoughts. Tsk. He really has gone to being crazy too. Why was he thinking of such things? More specifically, why was he thinking of the chemistry teacher?

He stopped outside his room and put the key in the doorknob. Sliding the door to the side, the room opened and it was exactly how he left it – clean and organized. He heard the bell ringing and thought that a certain teacher would be running here and annoy the hell out of him. He sat on his chair and stared at nothing in particular, the ceiling maybe?

Five minutes had passed and the teacher he thought was going at his room hasn't arrived yet. The last class the blonde was teaching was only across the hall, a few rooms away from each other. He tapped his foot against the floor, waiting impatiently. What is that chemistry teacher doing? Why isn't he here yet? It irritated him that he was wrong about is presumption; he was more irritated at the thought the other didn't even have the time to drop by but the thing that irritated him the most was the thought that he was irritated by something so trivial.

He stood up from his seat and decided to go home. Why was he waiting for Fai in the first place? He went to the door and opened it. He paused and seeing that everything was fine and there's nothing to do, he again reached for the door.

"Kuro-pon-sensei~!!" He heard that familiar voice that no man should ever own. As usual, he was tackled by the small figure, arms wrapped around his neck for support. He yanked as he tried to keep his stance without the both of them falling to the ground. He should have foreseen something like this would happen. This man is just like a mushroom, appearing at times you least expected.

He hissed, a sign of annoyance and at the same time, even though they only haven't seen each other for two days, nostalgia came up to him. He felt cold and soft skin rubbed against his neck, tickling him at the very least, but showed no irrational movements.

"Oi. Get off of me!!" He growled, furrowing his brows. He didn't really wanted him to get off of him, it's just something they got used too – that whenever he was being hugged there's always some kind of retort. Also, he thought of the other man's position, surely it's hard to cling to someone while your feet was dangling, your own weight carried by your arms.

"I miss my Kuro-rin~" He felt Fai resting his head onto his shoulder. _He missed me, huh?_ "Did he miss me too?" the blonde asked and the man he asked rode a train of thoughts.

A short silence…

What if he did miss him? Should he say it out loud to him? Would it make a different if he confesses that somewhere along the line he _did_ miss that loud voice of him, those infuriating nicknames and his nonsense?

No, not this time, but he will, he's going to wait for awhile.

He took a deep breath to let that train of thought pass him. The arms around him were beginning to get loose and Fai distanced from the man.

"Who the hell is this 'Kuro-rin'?!!" Kurogane roared and saw a smile on the chemistry teacher's white face.

"Waaahh~ Kuro-min-sensei's mad already~!" The blonde grinned poking the taller teacher's arm. "So how was Kuro-sensei's trip?" He asked.

Tsk. He restrained his anger and calmed himself down before he end up punched the lights out of the smaller man.

"Nothing out of the ordinary…" He replied. "…and it was tiring." He added eating the words he wanted to add and say: '…it's boring'.

"I have good news that will make Kuro-pii-sensei happy~!!" The blonde giggled absolutely positive he'll make the gym teacher happier. The tan man just looked incredulously raising an eyebrow. He wondered what the other was talking about this time, his bet that whatever the idea is, it's as crazy as the blonde. "I'll give Kuro-tan chocolates on Valentine's Day~!!!" He cheered making the other opened his mouth in surprise.

He was right. It is a crazy idea. The only man who'd be willing to partake into such things will be some guy like this blonde.

"I'll pass." He declined. The chemistry teacher should not get used to doing whatever the hell he wants, more importantly, girlish stuff.

"Eeeh?? But I know how to make chocolates at the very least."

"What part of that makes me happy exactly?" He then turned around and took a seat. He tried to hide the fact that he was lightly blushing at the eagerness of the smaller man to give chocolates. He arranged tha already arranged papers on his desk to distract himself.

"I told you already. I'll be making and giving Kuro-min-sensei chocolates on Valentine's Day~" The blonde teacher didn't falter and Kurogane smiled inwardly to himself noticing the white man's seriousness.

"You of all people should know I hate sweets. I've been cursing you about those sugary craps you've stuffed in my mouth whenever you caught me off guard." The gym teacher retorted and stacked the pile of papers on the side. Though in most of those times, he thinks back, he had let the other man feed him.

"I know that! But this one's different!" The blonde insisted.

"What makes it different then?" He asked wanting to know the reason and the answer might even help him figure out what he felt for the other.

"Because this time I'll be making it especially for…" Kurogane detected a change of tone in the smaller teacher's voice and went to a small conclusion that he was hiding something. "…for Valentine's Day~!" He flashed a smile. Right away, the tan man saw through the overwrought smile. "But if you really don't want one then it's ok." He added still plastering a smile. Kurogane didn't like this – where the conversation is going, the sad tone of voice and that smile placed on Fai's face. "Oiah~! I forgot, I'm supposed to meet up with Yuui at the HomeEc room. I'll wait for an answer, Kuro-pipi~!!"

"Wait." He stopped the chemistry teacher from reaching the door.

"Hmmm?" Fai looked at Kurogane without a change in his smiling expression. "Made up your mind already?" The taller man wanted to tear that kind of smile off the blonde. He hated how the other would keep things from him, like that time when he had some cuts on his fingers.

_Silence._

"Geez… I'll eat it ok?" The gym teacher looked away from the chemistry teacher, hiding his embarrassment for agreeing. But not long, he caught the blue eyes the teacher owned and stared at them. "So… don't wear such faces anymore…" He placed his hand on Fai's white cheek feeling the coldness and smoothness of the skin. He traced his hand downward to rest the hand on the man's chin, cupping it lightly with his two fingers. He tilted Fai's face examining his expressions and thought of how small the man was. Studying the feature of the blonde's face, he become more aware of the sapphire eyes and let himself drown to the sea colored eyes.

It took the gym teacher a whole two seconds to realize what he was doing. Their lips were touching, brushed against each other. He saw the same pair of blue eyes looking at him with disbelief. It didn't surprise him to feel the softness of the other's lips; after all, his cheeks were already soft what makes the other part of his body not soft?

He decided to take what he wanted since he'd gone this far. He closed his eyes as the hand on Fai's chin traveled between the back of his neck and head. He sensed the other move his lips. A frown? A smile? Which is it? Definitely a smile, feeling the curve of the lips was upward. He detected hands clutching his shirt and he was pleased that the hands weren't pushing him away but were pulling him closer. Kurogane shifted his head to change the angle of where their lips met. He nipped the man's lips, first at the top then at the bottom, then drew out his tongue to brush it across the soft lips. His heart was pounding and was becoming breathless.

Kurogane pulled back, removing his hand on the man's neck with gentleness, and the contact ended. He looked at the blonde trying to find any sign of discomfort. The smaller teacher's eyes were still half-lidded from the touch he gave. As Fai opened his eyes, the tan man noted the hands clutched on his shirt, hesitant to pull away but did so nonetheless.

"Kuro-sensei…?" The blonde was the first one to speak, which surprise him, because he was left with nothing to say, though he could still see a flush of pink spread across the man's face. He saw the smaller brushing his fingers along his lips. "Kuro-rin-sensei will eat the chocolates, right?" The taller man made a mental note, registering Fai's face in his head, of the shyness rarely presented by the chemistry teacher.

He sighed, both at the stupid question the blonde asked and to himself for kissing the blonde out of the blue. "I don't want to repeat myself." He replied with the safest reply, away from discomfiture, brows almost meeting at the center as he went back to his usual scowl. He heard the other chuckled. He didn't know what it was for and just let it fly. "You told me your twin was waiting for you… hurry up." He commented.

"As expected from Kuro-pon~"

"Who the hell are you calling 'Kuro-pon'??!!" He shouted. "It's Kurogane!"

"Waai~!! He's mad~!!" The chemistry teacher opened the door and dashed outside.

The tan man was left on his room alone, quietness taking over the room. The quietness wasn't deafening, actually it was soothing, and it's like a peaceful sunny afternoon after a day of typhoon and a weird sandstorm. He did the things he did because…. He pondered over the things that happened which caused him to blush. He did the things he wanted to because… He can no longer wait… and more importantly, because he _wanted_ and felt the need to.

* * *

I dunno why... but I wrote it a bit longer than what i Had expected...

i edited some of the errors... 2.13.10

teehee~


	3. Side A2

_Shatter._

The bell rang and there were broken glasses sprawled on the floor. The blonde dropped a beaker and a student grabbed a broom.

"No, it's quite all right." The teacher refused the help. "There's no need to worry about this, I'll clean it up. You all should go home, assignments are a pain right~? And you have to go to your room to clean up~" He explained, wearing a smile.

"But, sensei…" Sakura called worriedly as Fai gently took the broom from Sakura's hand.

"I told you it's alright, didn't I~?" He added. "Now, everyone go home safely ok~?" He finalized and everyone bade him goodbye though some students made a troubled glad over the waving teacher.

As soon as everyone left, the blonde picked up the large broken glasses before sweeping the rest.

Why was he not seeing his favorite teacher? – That is the question. The preparation for the prom is now beyond the gym teacher's hands since the maintenance will be the ones who are going to prepare it. It's not like they didn't meet today, it's just that he usually see him between classes and after classes but today, two days after he got back, he only saw him during P.E. outside and when he visits the gym teacher's room he isn't there. Now what could be the reason for it now? Is it because he felt awkward after that… abrupt kiss?

Putting the broken glasses in the trash, he reminded himself that he has to pay for that

_Sigh._

It's Wednesday right? Ah. He has to go at the cooking room; hopefully Yuui should still be there. Every Wednesday, the twins always go the supermarket, it's a weekly task.

After cleaning up his table, he locked the door and went to the Home Economics Room. While walking at the hallways, he saw a familiar person enter the Yuui's room. _Kurogane-sensei?_ What could he be doing at Yuui's?

He quickens his pace so that he could know what was going on. He neared to the door and heard a little conversation between the two.

"I want to tell you something…" He heard a low gruffly voice said.

"Has it got something to do with Valentine's Day?" This time a softer voice.

"Ah."

A small chuckle. "Then I accept."

Kuro-tan and Yuui? But that's… not right… He thinks… and he can't think of what to do… He decided to enter the room.

"Yuui~!!" He called him and barged into the room.

"Fai." The other twin responded with a gentle smile

He glances at Kurogane. "Fancy meeting Kuro-pii-sensei here~! What brings you to Yuui~?" He asked, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"I was… uhmm…" A faint blush was on the tan teacher's cheeks. Looks like the cheerful blonde did interrupt something. What's the reason for the obvious flush? Is it because Kuro-tan asked Yuui out and he didn't want Fai to know? "…talking to your twin. What's it to you?" Fai noticed that the red eyes avoided contact with his blue eyes and those burning eyes rested on Yuui's.

The chemistry teacher felt his stomach turning. The red orbs that were constantly glaring in anger, now have a completely different gaze but not for him. He wonders what the other was thinking but came to a conclusion he need not want to know.

"Fai…?" The twin called his attention worriedly, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Ah~! I think I forgot something at the lab~!" He ran to the door. "I'll come back later Yuui~" He tries to keep his voice naturally as best as he can, acting as normal as he can, and left without making eye contact to the two men inside.

Why has he not been seeing Kurogane-sensei? The answer is simple: The gym teacher was with his twin.

Let's make this clear. He didn't have to get jealous and yes, he's not jealous. Why should he be? There's no need to, it's not like Kurogane and him made vows to each other, hell, they're not even couples. They're nothing more than friends who keeps teasing and annoying the hell out of each other. And it's his twin, he loves Yuui so he won't do anything that will make him sad. There's no point to get jealous and there will never be a point. He should just leave them alone since it's not his business who the other dates or wants to date…

…but even with those logical reasons, even with all those thoughts he mustered… somewhere in between those reasonable explanations… there's still _that_ feeling that doesn't seem to fade as he talk himself out of those thoughts.

He heads to the school gate, almost running, wanting to get those silly ideas out of his heads.

"Oi. Where are you going?" He wanted to stop upon hearing the husky voice, but he didn't. He walked forward disobeying his legs that wanted to stop, emotions taking over his body, stubbornness taking over his body.

"I'm talking to you. Damn it!" A hand gripped his wrist and pulled him to face the owner of the voice. Even though he knows who the owner was, it surprised him to feel the tug was not as harsh as he expected from him. It was careful as if he was being handled as a vulnerable precious glass, afraid of getting it broken.

"A-ahahaha~!" He stuttered, hoping the other would just let it fly. "Kuro-min-sensei? What's up all of a sudden~?" Smiling cutely while shaking his hand a little to get free of the hold.

"What are you doing?" Kurogane asked.

"Me~? I decided to get a change of clothes because I thought Yuui has some things to do~" He lied.

"No, you're not." It startled the blonde a bit to hear a serious voice from the gym teacher.

"Eh? But I need to~ Yuui might wait for me for a long time if I don't get home sooner." He added.

He eyed Kurogane, reaching in his own pocket and let out a small hankie. He placed it on the blonde's palm, squeezing it lightly. Fai hissed.

"Idiot!!" The chemistry teacher almost jump at the loudness of the other's voice. "What are you doing walking around bleeding like that??!!!" He was scolded. He too stared at his own hand, only to find out the other was right and he is certainly bleeding. His hand was covered with both dried and fresh drips of his blood, running across fingers. He felt his head spin upon seeing it. "Why didn't you treat it earlier?!!" A pair of crimson eyes was set on his blue orbs, abgry but at the same time concerned.

The taller man turned his back, holding the lithe blonde's hand and dragged the blonde inside the school.

"Kuro-chi-sensei?" He hesitantly muttered. "I can treat it when I get home that's why this time, you don't have to…" a memory flashed in his head. "…do this." He whispered and inwardly smiled knowing the reason for the man's behavior. Fai stayed quiet and this time he didn't even have to match Kurogane's quick pace because he was walking bit by bit unlike his usual.

They stopped at the PhysEd Room, the closest room, and entered. The hand got loose and he ordered the blonde to sit. For once, he diligently obeyed. He didn't want to look at this wound so he busied himself staring at the gym teacher getting the first aid kit. The taller man approached Fai holding a white box in his hand. He put the box on his desk next to Fai. The other glared at him as he reached for the wounded hand. He knew this would sting, so he kept his hand away from the other. Another glare, this time more intense. That's all it took for Fai to surrender his hand to the teacher.

Kurogane held Fai's wrist cautiously with one hand while the other rummage in the box before letting out a small bottle of anti-septic and a clean white cloth. He instantly pulled his hand away from the gym teacher but it was no use because he held Fai firmly, preventing him from further move.

"On second thought Kuro-rin… I can take care of this myself." He stared at the wound, a pain in his eyes at knowing what Kurogane would do. The tan man continued putting ointment on the cloth. "I-I don't want to…" He tried to take the hand away from Kurogane however, he gave the blonde another glare.

"Shut it." The taller man ordered. "This was your fault not mine so bear with it."

"I know but..." Fai let out a small hiss as the cloth touched his wound.

"So? Does it have any strange chemicals?" The other asked.

He figured he was talking about if there's something hazardous that went in his body through the wound. "No, it was just plain water." He answered weakly.

"Tsk. No need to look. It won't hurt that much." The teacher reassured the blonde. Fai did what he was told and looked elsewhere. Instead of looking at his wound, he looked at Kurogane. The gym teacher worked on cleaning the blood on his hand and wrapped a clean piece of cloth on Fai's hand. "See? All done." He secured the wound.

Fai stood up from his seat and wriggled a bit.

"Thank you~ Kuro-rin-sensei~!!!" He expressed his gratitude with a slight bow of his head and flashed a bright smile. But after that, he felt his head spinning again and closed his eyes. He felt his body giving up and thought he was going to fall.

"You really are an idiot." He heard Kurogane spoke and felt warm hands around his waist pulling him closer to the taller man's chest.

"Kuro-min…?" He whispered as his body feels sluggish. He heard Kurogane sigh.

"Did you forget? You can't take the sight of blood?" That was the last thing he remembered as he faints into Kurogane's arms.

* * *

I edited some of the words... and i've finished my research paper...

but im still a bit busy since graduation is coming up~ and yes, even if i'll be entering college, i'll still write~!


	4. Side B2

When the PE teacher heard the bell rang, he paused from lecturing his students and reminded them some few stuff before exiting the class. He had things to do so he didn't stay that long and made his words brief to them.

The teacher immediately went to his room to arrange his desk before an annoying chemistry teacher catches up to him. It's not like he didn't want to see the blonde, it's more of… he_ couldn't_ yet, not until everything is still vague. He kissed Fai once, on the lips and he himself is unsure of how and what Fai felt after that. He _tries _to stay away from Fai but it is a fact that whenever he passes at one of Fai's teaching class, he can't help but to actually steal a glance of the said teacher's face. Actually he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that somewhere along the line he feels something more for Fai. Right now… the tan teacher needs something called 'space'.

The next time he sees Fai… will be the time when his feelings are clear.

_Sigh._

He left the room and heads to the door. After locking it, he walked towards the Home Economics Room to ask a favor from Yuui. Why Yuui? Simple, because he's his twin. As he entered the said room, he saw Fai's splitting image looking at some paper.

"Kurogane-sensei, what brings you here?" The blonde noticed his presence and smiled to him.

"I want to tell you something…" He started, scratching the back of his head, hesitant of what he's about to say.

"Has it got something to do with Valentine's Day?" Yuui voice was a lot calmer than that of Fai's. He wonders if the chemistry teacher's voice is originally like that. "More importantly, with Fai?" the blonde wore a knowing smile.

The taller man diverted his eyes away from Yuui… from sheer embarrassment. "Ah." He replied.

"How predictable." Kurogane caught the other teacher's whispered comment. "Then I accept."

"You know Kurogane-sensei… Fai told me a story about what happened in the PhysEd room." Yuui was still wearing a soft smile and Kurogane thinks if smiling is a Fluorite Family thing.

The tan teacher was listening to more of what the other was about to say…

"Yuuui~!!" But it was soon interrupted by none other than the other twin.

"Fai." Yuui responded to his brother.

He saw the science teacher looking at him. "Fancy meeting Kuro-pii-sensei here~! What brings you to Yuui~?"

"I was… uhmm…" Kurogane felt his face heating up. He can't just say to Fai that he wanted to make something for him. "…talking to your twin. What's it to you?" He looked back at Yuui as if asking for help to get out of the situation.

Kurogane immediately put back his attention to the chemistry teacher when he noticed that he was quiet for once, no retorts, no stupid smile… nothing but a distant feature on his face. Then he noticed his hand…

"Oi." The taller teacher called his annoying colleague while raising an eyebrow as he went nearer to him.

"Fai…" somehow Yuui also noticed the red fluid flowing from Fai's hand.

"Ah~! I think I forgot something at the lab~!" the blonde ran to the door. "I'll come back later Yuui~" That was an obvious lie, Kurogane perceived. Kurogane hissed clutching his hands in anger and run off to catch the stupid blonde.

_Forgot something at the lab? _Tsk. "Your lab is in the other direction, you moron." Kurogane thought when Fai went right even if his lab is on the left side of the building.

Something was definitely wrong, both in the physical and emotional state of Fai. That look on his face… the pained expression and the sudden change in his usual friendly voice. Everything was so goddamn annoying!

What the heck??!! What was that all about?!! What the hell is that blonde thinking??!! Can't he freaking take care of himself??!! It pisses him off whenever that teacher draws a line that doesn't what others to get through him. This idiot doesn't even know what a pain in the neck he is doing such things. But why is it that the PE teacher wants to always cross whatever line Fai creates?

He saw the blonde teacher making his way to the school gate.

"Oi. Where are you going?" He called loud enough for Fai to hear him but the other didn't bulge, didn't even face him, just continued running. This seriously ticked Kurogane off.

"I'm talking to you! Damn it!" He grabbed Fai at the wrist carefully, not wanting to hurt the other by his firm grip. The blonde refrained from walking, his eyes widening when they met the angry red orbs.

"A-ahahaha~!" The other stuttered. "Kuro-min-sensei? What's up all of a sudden~?" He wanted to get the silly smile out of the teacher's face. The fairer man shook his hand; the taller teacher deduced that Fai wanted to get away from him… Tsk. As if he's gonna let go…

"What are you doing?" Kurogane asked using his usual deep voice.

"Me~? I decided to get a change of clothes because I thought Yuui has some things to do~" Another obvious lie. Why can't he just tell what's bugging him?

"No, you're not." He spoke under his breath.

"Eh? But I need to~ Yuui might wait for me for a long time if I don't get home sooner." The blonde replied. Kurogane sighed again, reaching for his own pocket. He let out a small hankie and gently wiped and pressed it on the blonde's cut hand. He heard Fai hissed and eyed his expression.

"Idiot!!" He scolded Fai with his loud gruff voice, sounding between being worried and angry. "What are you doing walking around bleeding like that??!!!" If he could just punch the lights out of the teacher before him, he would, but seeing the blonde is… fragile, he held back the action and continued using other methods to give some sense to the other man. He saw the chemistry teacher looking at his own hand. What the heck?? Didn't he know he was injured??! This stupid son of a… "Why didn't you treat it earlier?!!" he glared directly at the lithe teacher hoping to find some straight answer.

Kurogane turned his back still holding Fai's hand and dragged him into the school. He needs to treat that wound and knowing Fai's state he probably wouldn't last seeing his own blood. Besides, didn't he promise something like this to the irritating over-pitched blonde teacher??

He walked with an unhurried pace for the blonde to catch up and to not have stumble on the way.

"Kuro-chi-sensei?" Fai managed to talk, sounding uncertain probably because he just got scolded like a child by the taller teacher. Nevertheless Kurogane stayed quiet for Fai to resume whatever he wants to say. "I can treat it when I get home that's why this time, you don't have to…" _Like hell you will_ – the tan teacher commented in his mind. "…do this." It was a soft murmur and even if he has no idea what Fai's face is wearing, he predicted that the other must have remembered the little promise from back then.

They stopped at the PhysEd Room, the closest room, and entered. He let go of the soft hand and told the other to sit. For once, he was glad Fai didn't retort and just obey. He immediately went to a small cabinet where the first aid kit is in. He got hold of the white box and move towards Fai. He put the box on his desk and the first thing he noticed was Fai deliberately keeping his hand away from Kurogane. _How childish – _Kurogane thought rolling his eyes. Fai was at fault for not taking care of his own while Kurogane was confident Fai would surrender his hand soon as he glared intently at the blue orbs. After a good three seconds, the blonde slowly gave his hand to the dominating teacher.

Once he got the chemistry teacher's hand, he fumbled with his other hand in the box and let out a bottle of anti-septic and a piece of clean white cloth. Instinctively, Fai pulled his hand away but didn't succeed because Kurogane predicted it and held him preventing him from further move.

"On second thought Kuro-rin… I can take care of this myself." Even though he heard the blonde's words, he still continued on putting ointment on the cloth. "I-I don't want to…" he heard him plead and again tried to pull his hand back, however Kurogane gave him the silent piercing glares.

"Shut it." The taller man ordered. "This was your fault not mine so bear with it." He delicately caressed the wound's opening with the cloth.

"I know but..." The chemistry teacher hissed.

"So? Does it have any strange chemicals?" Kurogane changed the topic for Fai to concentrate in something else other than the wound.

"No, it was just plain water." He answered weakly.

"Tsk. No need to look. It won't hurt that much." He assured the other teacher using a calmer tone of voice. The gym teacher worked on cleaning the blood on his hand and wrapped a clean piece of cloth on Fai's hand. "See? All done." He secured the wound by wrapping a new clean cloth around it.

Fai stood up from his seat and Kurogane saw him wriggling a bit.

"Thank you~ Kuro-rin-sensei~!!!" The blonde thanked as if nothing had happened but Kurogane knew better. After the chemistry teacher's comment, his body gave up making him fall to the ground.

"You really are an idiot." He spoke grabbing Fai on the waist before he hit solid ground and rested the lithe body on his broad warm chest.

"Kuro-min…?" He managed to still hear the word that came out of his mouth.

Another heave from Kurogane, "Did you forget? You can't take the sight of blood?" He mumbled and realized Fai was fast asleep. "This was just like last time…" Kurogane talked to himself.

Back then, Fai visited Kurogane's place unannounced to eat together. Kurogane then said that there's no food at his house and nothing decided to have ramen tonight. Fai on the other hand let himself in and proposed to cook dinner. Kurogane replied, "Do whatever the hell you want." He waited at the sofa while Fai worked on the kitchen. The sound at the kitchen stopped when Fai shrieked. Immediately, Kurogane ran to him to find out what was going on. He saw Fai sitting on the floor blood oozing from the back of his hand. "Kuro-rin, do something about it." Fai looked up to him.

"It's a minor cut, you can treat it yourself, and I'll get something you could wipe it with." He said, though he thought if he was being cold since it looked like a two-inch cut.

"…but…" Then Kurogane heard a sob.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Oi. What the hell?"

"It's just…" He saw the blonde clenching his fist and was a bit shaken. "No, never mind." He added, wiping some of the welled up tears

"Tsk." He approached the man pulled him upwards by his uncut arm. "How childish. Don't tell me you're afraid of blood?" They walked towards Kurogane's room.

"That's… I am…" He answered shyly.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and patted the man's head. "I understand… just… tell me if you ever cut yourself, I'll treat it myself." He said. "But that's only because you made dinner…" He added.

Fai let out a small giggle. "Waah~ Kuro-sama-sensei's so nice to me~!" He smiled and Kurogane saw it and inwardly smile to himself. Sometimes, at times like this, Kurogane wonders if he's the only one who gets to see the blonde's face like that… actually he wanted to be the only one.

* * *

i haven't checked for errors~!! waaaahhh!!! Im late at school!!!!Finally I wrote something!!!


End file.
